


Mood Turnaround

by CrossedQuills



Series: 1500 Followers Giveaway [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, bad day, cheer our big guy up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Gladio's had a few rough days, but his boyfriends are always there to cheer him up.





	Mood Turnaround

**For Spookybubble**

**Four times Gladio had a really bad day, and how each of the boys helped make it right individually then together. Smut or not. (Rated PG-13)**

 

*I always write porn. Have some fluff*

The hot shower did very little to ease the stubborn knot of muscle that had been plaguing Gladio since morning. He wasn’t sure if it was because he’d overexerted himself yesterday or he’d just slept wrong, but it was insidious. Reaching over his shoulder to reach it, he barely got half way there before it shot another uncomfortable spike of irritation through his back. He tried getting at it from another angle, but it was no use.

Sighing, he turned off the hot stream of water he toweled himself off and made his way to the locker room to get dressed. Tossing the wet towel over the locker door he threw his pants on and then his tank top, wincing again as the knot throbbed harder.

“Are you alright?” a voice said from behind him.

Gladio turned, wincing again, to see Ignis standing there in his workout clothes, still lightly flushed from a run. “Yeah… just a knot I can’t reach. Been killing me all day.”

Ignis walked up to him, his sneakers squeaking on the damp tile. “Might I be of some assistance?”

Gladio chuckled. “Yeah, right. Next think you’re going to tell me is that you studied massage on top of all your politics and history.” Ignis said nothing, but smirked. “Aw, shit. You did. Didn’t you?”

The smaller man straddled the bench behind him and motioned Gladio to sit and turn away from him. “Not exactly. But I’ve been doing yoga long enough to know what muscles hurt and why. Now, let me know if you feel any pain.” He laid his hands on Gladio’s skin, still damp from the shower, and felt around lightly in the area that plagued him.

Gladio huffed. “I thought you stopped going to yoga years ago. You seem flexible enough, what’s the po-Shiva’s tits!”

“Found it.”

“Yeah you did.”

Ignis smirked. “I’ll be gentle.”

Gladio shook his head. “Gentle nothing. I don’t care if you need to put all your body weight into that thing, so long as it’s gone when you’re done.”

Nearly an hour and a gratuitous amount of cursing later, Gladio let out a relieved sigh. Where the knot once was throbbed lightly from the attention on the area, but it was gone. “Thanks Iggy. You’re a savior.”

Leaning in, Ignis rested his chin on a tattooed shoulder. “You should start coming to yoga with me. Then maybe you won’t have this problem.”

Rolling his eyes, Gladio leaned back into the strategist. “The day you catch me in yoga pants, kill me with my own sword.”

Ignis laughed and smacked his shoulder.

~

Gladio loved Iris, he really did. But after spending a full day at the mall with a gaggle of her friends as they did their back to school shopping well… he could really use some stress relief.

It wasn’t five minutes after dropping the girls off at one of Iris’ friends house did his phone chime. It was a text from Prompto.

 **CHOCOBO 3:35 >** Hey big guy, Iggy kidnapped Noct for extra language studies or something and I’m at the arcade solo TT_TT

 **CHOCOBO 3:36 > **Wanna hang? I got a whole roll of quarters. My treat.

 **CHOCOBO 3:35 > **Looks like they just installed Ghoul Killer 8. Graphics look sick.

Gladio debated for about ten seconds before responding.

 **ME 3:36 > **Be there in 5

The game was, in all honesty, terrible. The graphics were poor, he’d seen porn with better dialogue, and the ghoul design… gods it was like children did it. But that’s what made it more fun. For the next hour he and Prompto stood in front of an enormous screen with plastic blue and red guns and obliterated the hoard of pixelized undead. Gladio wasn’t sure what he enjoyed more, shooting the ghouls or making fun of them. Combined with Prompto’s commentary he might lean toward the latter.

“Oh my god look at the size of that one. Why would anyone animate a chest that big?” Prompto mocked as an enormous zombie entered frame. The rotting creature had pencil thin legs and a chest that closely resembled a hot air balloon. “I mean seriously, I’ll go along with the whole walking dead thing, but there’s no way anything that top heavy could stand up.”

Between the two of them they managed to reduce the monster to a pile of bloody pixels in no time. Gladio smirked at the smaller man. “Why not? I do it all the time.”

Prompto paused a moment before laughing until he snorted, making Gladio himself laugh so hard his sides hurt.

~

Gods, why did it have to be hotter than Ifrit’s balls on the one day Gladio had a chance to change the oil in his truck? Insomnia was never hot, ever, and yet here Gladio was, wedged under his pickup in the blaring hot sun, trying not to burn his back on their driveway.

Sure, he could have probably paid someone to do it, but sometimes Gladio just liked getting things done himself.

Ten minutes into the process, though, and he was starting regret it.

First, it was almost hotter underneath his truck, despite being in the shade. Two, it took him forever to find his ratchet set, and when he did find it, it was in complete disarray. Someone must have knocked it behind his workbench. Lastly, if this fucking filter wasn’t coming off Gladio was going to break it off with a hammer.

Taking off his belt he wrapped the leather strap around the filter and pulled hard, trying to dislodge it. Whatever mechanic changed it last spring must have used way too much torque, because it wasn’t budging a bit.

He was giving it a particularly hard pull when he felt a tap against his boot and his hand slipped, smashing his knuckles into the drive shaft with a loud clang. “Mother ffffffffffffffff!” he half cursed. Unsure if the person prodding his boot was his father or sister. After a few seconds, he opened and closed his hands a few times experimentally. Nothing seemed to be broken, but he’d cut up two knuckles pretty bad.  

Taking a deep breath so he didn’t murder whomever was standing at his feet, Gladio scooted out from beneath the engine.

Noctis looked down at him in a gray tank top and shorts with a tackle box in hand. “You alright?”

“Fine,” Gladio spat more aggressively than he intended. He took another breath and wrapped a clean rag around his knuckles.

“Sorry to bug you,” Noct said, not really looking terribly apologetic, “But I was wondering if you could show me that cast you mentioned last time we were talking about fishing. I’m heading to the port now.”

Gladio stood up and tied the rag in a knot. “The cast for salt water barrel heads?”

“Yup.” Noct glanced from Gladio to the truck. “But if you’re busy…”

“Nah,” Gladio pushed his tool set behind the front tire next to the drain pan. He could take care of this shit later. “Let’s go.”

What had intended to be only about an hour trip to the wharf turned into a full afternoon event. After teaching Noctis how to cast so the lure would stay near the dock, but not get snagged to it, the prince started landing fish hard. When the sun just began to dip below the outer edge of the wall Noctis switched to strips of bait instead of lures and cast out the hook before setting his reel and sitting down on the edge of the dock. They sat there in silence for a long moment before Noct leaned back lazily into his shields chest, sighing contently.

“We need to get out here more,” Noct said. “It’s nice.”

Gladio smiled, despite the lingering throb in his knuckles and rested his head on top of Noct’s fishing hat. “Yeah, it is.”

~

The shield sat at the bar alone. Well into his second glass of whiskey as the Friday crowd milled around him. He must have been putting out one hell of a ‘don’t talk to me’ aura, because nobody even got close to occupying the bar stools to his left and right despite how crowded the place was. Maybe he would just get his flask filled, pay his tab, and go for a walk or something.

It was rare that he fought with his father, but when he did it was intense. Not holes-in-the-walls intense, but he was sure some of the neighbors might have heard them.

He was about to wave over the bartender when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gentle, warm, comforting. Ignis. Turning around he confirmed his suspicions, finding Prompto and Noctis flanking him. “Hey,” he said, his throat scratchy from yelling so loud earlier. The whiskey didn’t help any. “What’re you guys doing here?”

Noctis occupied the stool to his right. “Your dad called my dad. Said you had a fight and you stormed off.”

Prompto finished giving their order to the bartender. “This is the closest bar to your house. It was here or the citadel gym.”

“And you weren’t in the gym,” Noctis added.

The bartender brought over their drinks and freshened Gladio’s.

Ignis gave his shoulder a little squeeze. “Care to tell us what happened?”

Sighing, Gladio finished what was left of his previous glass. “Dad set up a date for me with one of his friend’s daughters.” His three companions froze. “Kept saying that I’ve been working too hard and need to socialize more. He said I hadn’t been on a date in over a year.”

 Noctis sipped his beer. “Can’t imagine why.”

Ignis hand slipped away from his shoulder as he wedged himself better between Gladio and Noctis as to not get in the way of the growing crowd. “Do you ever plan on telling him about us?”

Gladio scoffed. “Course not. He’d probably kill me. I mean he means well but…”

“I don’t think he’d be _that_ mad… would he?” Prom said, stirring the cherry around in his drink.

“Of course he would. Could you imagine the look on his face if I walked up to him and said, ‘ _Hey Dad, sorry but I don’t really plan on having any kids due to the fact that I’m having relations with the crown prince of insomnia. Oh yeah, and also the rest of his Crownsguard too. Hope that’s not an issue_.’”

Prompto made a sour face. “Well yeah, when you put it like that.”

“Don’t worry, Gladio,” said Noct, smiling. “When I’m king I’ll just change the laws so we can all get married and then, when necessary we’ll get some surrogates if Clarus is still antsy to be a grandfather.”

Ignis’ brows twitched. “Noct, I don’t think it would be that easy. In order to change the laws you’d need at least half of the council’s votes to approve it.”

The prince smirked. “Well… I think I can count on at least three votes from my future council. Just need two more after that.”

Prompto grin widened. “You’ve thought about this a lot.”

Noct shrugged. “Only when I’m napping.”

Ignis pat the prince on the shoulder. “Maybe you are listening to my lessons after all.”

Without Gladio’s knowledge, a smile had begun to creep along his lips. If what Noct said was true then maybe there was hope for them after all. “Still,” he said, “I still wouldn’t know how to tell Dad.”

Prompto popped the cherry in his mouth with a smirk. “Maybe he can just find out when he gets the wedding invites.”

To that, all four of them laughed.


End file.
